Only In Time
by iluvsoul12
Summary: The treacherous demon was finally defeated but Naraku wasn't going to go down to hell so easily. He curses Kagome and her eleven other allies to the world of shinobi. What is he planning to do? Will Kagome defeat him once more? Beta reader wanted. Warning: A little shoujo ai will be implied.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You're going down, Naraku!" Kagome declared as she released her final blow on the dreaded demon., Naraku.

Naraku had been shot in the heart. He screamed and cursed in pain; his body begun to slowly dematerialize and absorbed into Hell. He could not believe it, no, it was impossible. He will not allow such event like death to happen. He did not become a demon just to die in vain. All he wanted was to gain Kikyo's love. But he guessed it was all a mistake.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He smirked at the idea knowing that his twelve enemies will not see it coming until it was too late. With his last bit of power, he granted a wish upon the Shikon no Tama. In time, he will bring judgment!

The twelve warriors had done it! They had defeated the evilest demon in the world, or so they thought. They all cried victoriously with their tired, bloodied bodies. What they did not realize was that it was not the time for victory yet. They had blindly and immediately accepted victory so quickly that they had not realize the Shikon no Tama had flashed a huge white light to engulf them.

This was Naraku's final plan in the feudal era, and he will this time gain his wish.

**Naraku is so stubborn! . Yeah don't kill me for making another Sasuke/Kagome fic. I just ship it so much! 3**

**~iluvsoul12**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Uchiha Family!

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Uchiha Family

_Filthy._ Uchiha Fugaku scornfully thought. He hated killing even if it meant showing superiority and duty. His body was covered in his enemies' blood, which further his disgust. He cautiously scanned his surroundings to check for anymore opponents before he moved an inch. There was none, much to his relief. Respecting the environment he was in, he quickly buried the bodies with his shadow clones to tidy up the area. He may be an intimidating man, but he is still a good person in nature.

A tiny drop of water gently splashed on his cheek. He looked up. The sky became dark during the light of day. Gray clouds became darker in shade and was covering the sun that he had hoped to see after a long period of cloudy days.

_So it finally rained ay._ He thought to himself. Soon after the tiny drop plopped on his face, the clouds poured a heap of rain. It did not bother the Uchiha head, he closed his Sharingan and his eyes returned to his obsidian orbs. He turned around and began to trek his way back to Konoha, which was not far from where he was.

It took him about an hour or two to reach the front of the gates of Konoha. There were no guards on duty, much to his surprise. What made him even more surprised at that point was that there was a small thing wrapped in blankets in a basket. He bended down to have a closer look; his eyes widened to see that it was crying baby that in the basket. His initial impression was on who it might belong to and why would that someone leave a defenseless and fragile baby at the gates of the village, in the RAIN no less.

He decided to pick the baby into his bloodied body and hand it over to the Hokage to decide on its fate. It would be too troublesome if he took it to his wife, knowing she would not let the baby go. To his surprise, as he held the baby, he realized how warm it was, and the fact it stopped crying and smiling up at him. What a strange infant it was. For once in his stoic-natured life, his lips curled up into a gentle smile. He dashed and hopped through the village at lightning speed to the Hokage's Tower.

He teleported to the office in a poof of smoke still carefully handling the baby. The Hokage seemed to widen his eyes in surprise for what the Uchiha had brought with him. It was unusual, after all.

"Greetings Hokage. I have come to report that the mission was a success and the rogue ninjas have been dealt with. It is safe to say that the road is available for civilians again." The Uchiha patriarch stated in a sure tone.

"Good. You have done well…and may I ask, why do you have a baby with you?"

He looked down at the baby. The baby was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He replied: "I found it at the front of the gate. I don't know who or why the baby was left there."

"I see." The Hokage observed. "I can definitely say that this baby holds huge amounts of potential. I can feel its energy radiating off quite obviously." His eyes narrowed. "But this energy is not chakra though."

With the Hokage's last statement, he stiffened. He had not felt anything at all. He believed every being had only chakra. The baby became more peculiar than not. Just what is the baby?

"This energy is not bad either, and maybe, if you decide to keep the child, it might be able to learn the shinobi way." The Hokage added.

Fugaku nearly flinched. Did the Hokage mean that he had to keep the child? That is beyond ridiculous. He cannot allow a child that is not Uchiha to be part of the clan. His clan is only for those with the Uchiha blood running in their veins, not some child he picked up. Furthermore, it would stain his image as the strict and exclusive one.

"I am not raising this child, Hokage." Fugaku firmly stated. As if by coincidence, the baby began to cry.

"You won't, but surely Mikoto will. You found the baby, so it is YOUR responsibility for its well-being. I'm sure you can fulfill this mission." The Hokage smiled.

The Uchiha scowled but obeyed none the less. The Hokage dismissed him and Fugaku headed back home immediately. He reached home and saw Mikoto was busy cooking a meal. Another baby, Sasuke, was sleeping at the living room where Mikoto could keep eye on.

Mikoto shifted her head toward her husband and the thing that he carried in his arms caught in her sight. Her eyes turned into stars and rushed to grab the baby away from him. She cooed the baby and the baby laughed in delight. His eyes twitched at his wife's antics. He knew she loved children more than anything but this was insane!

"Oh Fugaku! What an adorable baby this is! Oh my…it's a girl! Just what I wanted. Where did you get this baby?" the female shouted in delight.

Fugaku sighed before he replied: "I found her outside the gate of the village. The Hokage made me keep her."

The last statement added more to her excitement. She had always wanted a baby girl. She loved her darling boys but it was tiring to have males in the family and needed more females. This was a chance to raise one, even if it wasn't hers directly. Who cares though?

Suddenly, the door slid open and their son entered without a peep of sound. The boy's eyes immediately directed to the baby's direction. Curious, he walked up to his mother that was still carrying the baby. Both parents watched their son carefully of what he may decide to do.

"This is your little sister, Itachi!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Would you like to hold her?"

Itachi silently agreed and held out his hands for the little infant. He was taken back at the fact of how light she was, a lot lighter than Sasuke. The baby was definitely cute, VERY actually. The baby suddenly grabbed his hair that was hanging down. Something odd caught his eye while the baby tried to grab his hair. He saw a mark on the baby's hand. He took her hand off his hair and observed her palm. The mark seemed to look the Roman numeral for twelve, XII.

"Why does the baby have this mark on her?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto looked at the baby's palm. Yes it was quite strange but she did not have the answer, so she turned to look at her husband, hoping for an explanation. Fugaku never knew the baby had a mark on her hand for the baby had always fisted her hands, so he too did not know. He shrugged.

"We don't know, honey. But I'm sure it doesn't matter. Welcome her to her new family!" Mikoto tried to change topics. She was far more interested at the baby as a whole than the strange mark on her palm.

Itachi, seeing as he was not going to get a direct explanation for it, he decided to let the question go. He looked down at the baby, he smiled faintly which was not gone unnoticed by his parents. It seemed as though the baby had the ability to bring smiles and joys with people she is around with. Although, another question crept to his mind.

"What is her name?" Itachi asked.

"Dear, what is her name?" Mikoto repeated his question.

Fugaku, looking back upon his memory of where the baby was found. He remembered that the basket had a name written on it and that was-

"Kagome." He said. "Her name is Kagome."

**So yeah, first chapter! I hope you all like it. My writing should be improving now after two years. **

**Important: Beta reader wanted**

**Leave a review or not and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~iluvsoul12**


End file.
